Estando contigo
|year = 1961 |position = 9th |points = 8 |next = "Llámame"}}"Estando contigo" (English: Being with You) was the debut entry by Spain in the Eurovision Song Contest 1961 in Cannes, performed by Conchita Bautista on her first appearance in the Contest. It was the first time the language had been heard in the Contest and it finished in 9th place with 8 points. Lyrics Spanish= Tengo millares de estrellas Y tengo la luna y el sol Y la luz de tu mirada Y la luz de tu mirada dentro de mi corazón Tengo las nubes del cielo Y tengo las olas del mar Y si tengo tu cariño Y si tengo tu cariño, ya no quiero nada más Estando contigo, contigo, contigo De pronto me siento feliz Y cuando te miro, te miro, te miro Me olvido del mundo y de mí Qué maravilloso es quererte así Estando contigo, contigo, contigo, me siento feliz Cuando amanece nevando No siento la falta del sol Y los copos de la nieve Y los copos de la nieve me parecen de color Cuando la tarde termina Y todo se empieza a nublar Mi camino se ilumina Mi camino se ilumina si me vuelves a mirar Estando contigo, contigo, contigo De pronto me siento feliz Y cuando te miro, te miro, te miro Me olvido del mundo y de mí Qué maravilloso es quererte así Estando contigo, contigo, contigo, me siento feliz Qué maravilloso es quererte así Estando contigo, contigo, contigo Hablando contigo, contigo, contigo Soñando contigo, contigo, contigo Me siento feliz ¡Feliz! |-| Translation= I have a thousand stars And I have the moon and the sun And the light of your glance And the light of your glance within my heart I have the clouds of the sky And the waves of the sea And if I have your loving And if I have your loving, I don’t want anything else Being with you, with you, with you It suddenly makes me feel happy And when I look at you, look at you, look at you I forget the world and myself It’s wonderful to love you that way Being with you, with you, with you makes me feel happy When it dawns and it’s snowing I can’t feel the lack of sunshine And the snow flakes And the snow flakes seem colourful When the evening is over And everything starts to be grey My path lights up My path lights up if you look at me again Being with you, with you, with you It suddenly makes me feel happy And when I look at you, look at you, look at you I forget the world and myself It’s wonderful to love you that way Being with you, with you, with you makes me feel happy It’s wonderful to love you that way Being with you, with you, with you Talking to you, to you, to you Dreaming of you, of you, of you I feel happy Happy! Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1961 Category:Spain in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Spanish Category:Debut entries